ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
The Collector
This article is about a minor character from The Real Ghostbusters. For the Ghostbusters: The Video Game boss, see Azetlor the Collector The CollectorThe Collector (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Brooklyn Triangle" (1988) (DVD ts. 12:16-12:17). Time Life Entertainment. Collector says: "I am the Collector." was a powerful entity imprisoned in the Land of Lost Objects. History 10,000 years ago, a mage and adjourner of spirits was defeated by a powerful demon. He was imprisoned in and bound to a fortress as the Keeper of Lost Objects in an extra-dimensional realm called the Land of Lost Objects. Now known as the Collector, he sought The Key, the one object that could grant him freedom.The Collector (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Brooklyn Triangle" (1988) (DVD ts. 15:34-15:38). Time Life Entertainment. Collector says: "Something I have sought for 100 centuries. The Key."The Collector (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Brooklyn Triangle" (1988) (DVD ts. 18:50-18:56). Time Life Entertainment. Collector says: "The key to this fortress where I have been imprisoned unjustly for 10,000 years!"The Collector (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Brooklyn Triangle" (1988) (DVD ts. 19:32-19:37). Time Life Entertainment. Collector says: "I was a mage. An abjurer of spirits... a Ghostbuster like yourself."The Collector (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Brooklyn Triangle" (1988) (DVD ts. 19:39-19:43). Time Life Entertainment. Collector says: "A powerful demon imprisoned me here forever as the Keeper of Lost Objects." 100 centuries later, the Collector induced a dangerously high P.K.E. surge to allow his agents to break through from the spirit world. The interference of the Ghostbusters caused the Collector to kidnap Edward Zeddemore and Winston Zeddemore as a bargaining tool. Following Egon Spengler's lead, the rest of the Ghostbusters immediately surrendered in order to be brought before the Collector in the most expedient manner. During a scuttle, Winston's family heirloom was revealed and it turned out to be one half of The Key. It was in the family for centuries. Edward had the second half and willingly gave it up, feeling the Collector could be trusted. The Collector then combined the halves then placed him on a vault seal. The seal rose out and revealed his exit. The Collector made it so everything lost was returned to its original place then left the Land of Lost Objects with the Key.The Collector (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Brooklyn Triangle" (1988) (DVD ts. 20:41-20:42). Time Life Entertainment. Collector says: "I'll keep this if you don't mind." Everything, including Slimer, Edward, and the Ghostbusters, were teleported back to the physical plane. Description The Collector is a blue goblin-esque man who is extremely thin and wears a garish uniform composed of a cowboy hat and a flag, as well as other items. Powers Before becoming the Keeper of Lost Objects, the Collector had knowledge of magic and could disperse ghosts. The Collector can command three types of lesser entities, has telekinesis, can create elaborate binding constructs, such as a combination of Spirit Locks and a crude set of poles that form around its victim, instantaneously teleport himself throughout the fortress, appearing to fold his body inward, and fire concussive blasts from his fingertips. Trivia *During the episode's visual commentary, Richard Mueller revealed the Collector was loosely based on his mentor and friend, Harlan Ellison, a famous writer. Mueller compared the two as "tortured intellects."Richard Mueller (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Brooklyn Triangle" (1988) (DVD Visual Commentary ts. 18:31-18:42). Time Life Entertainment. Mueller says: "And this is a loose homage to a writer named Harlan Ellison, one of my mentors and a friend, uh, because this...the Collector is a very sympathetic character."Richard Mueller (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Brooklyn Triangle" (1988) (DVD Visual Commentary ts. 18:56-19:08). Time Life Entertainment. Mueller says: "I think I just mention...I thought of him as a Harlan Ellison-type -- a tortured intellect in this circumstance." *One of the things worn by the Collector is a smiley face pin reminiscent of Alan Moore's "Watchmen" *Since The Key fell into the Zeddemore Family's possession, it implies that the Collector may have been African in origin. Mueller also theorized this.Richard Mueller (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Brooklyn Triangle" (1988) (DVD Visual Commentary ts. 22:05-22:15). Time Life Entertainment. Mueller says: "So he was like an ancient...presumably African, uh, Ghostbuster because the key was in Winston's family for forever." *Over the years, fans have speculated the unidentified demon that defeated the Collector may have been the The Undying One. Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"The Brooklyn Triangle" References Gallery Collages TheCollectorinTheBrooklynTriangleepisodeCollage2.png TheCollectorinTheBrooklynTriangleepisodeCollage.png Primary Canon TheCollector05.jpg TheCollector06.jpg TheCollector07.jpg TheCollector08.jpg TheCollector09.jpg TheCollector02.jpg|Collector reassembles prison cell door TheCollector_BrooklynTriangle.jpg|Collector ain't too happy TheCollector03.jpg|Collector fires constructs Category:RGB Characters Category:Corporeal